Matchmaker
by Allie2
Summary: Another piece of fanfic about the Fabulous Five (created by Betsy Haynes). Funny Hawthorne is interested in Mark Peters, a good friend of Jana Morgan's who tries to set Mark and Funny up.
1. Default Chapter

Funny

"Isn't it so exciting? I can't wait, I just CAN'T. And two whole weeks to go yet," Tammy Lucero sighed dramatically as we stopped at our lockers after school Tuesday. I bopped her on the back of the head playfully. 

"It's just a school dance, Tamm-o. And not even a special one like a halloween dance or a Christmas one," I laughed. 

"Who needs a theme?" Tammy giggled. "A dance is a dance, and a dance is the perfect time to flirt with all the cute guys." 

"Who needs a dance for that?" I teased and this time *she* hit *me*. 

"Well, who needs your opinion anyway. I'm going to go talk to someone who feels the same way I do," Tammy retorted, tossing her short brown hair. "Which shouldn't be hard since you're probably the only girl in the entire school who doesn't care about the dance." 

"Ok, have fun!" I laughed again, closing my locker door. "I'm off to the yearbook room. Catch ya later." 

"Sure, bye," she replied, waving as she headed down the hall. "Alexis! Melinda! Hey, wait up! Do you guys have dates for the dance yet?" 

I shook my head and smiled as I listened to Tammy. She's one of my best friends and, hey, she's cool- but sometimes, she can be kinda hard for me to take. Mainly because she's boycrazy and a gossip and I'm practically the opposite. Don't get me wrong, I like boys and I like hearing about what's going on at school, but not like Tammy does. That hadn't stopped us from being best friends for years, though.

I felt my smile widen as I stepped into the yearbook room. I worked on the yearbook after school a few days a week, and I loved it. Last year, my good friend Jana Morgan and I were 7th grade co-editors for the Wigwam. (the name of our yearbook.) It had been a major blast, and Jana I had both decided to work on the yearbook again, even though we couldn't be co-editors this year. The room was hopping today, with people from all the grades bustling around and waving pictures at each other and holding up schedules. I glanced around for some of the staff members who were in the 8th grade like me. 

"Funny! Over here!" 

I turned to my right to see Jana Morgan waving at me from a table off in the corner. I waved back and squeezed my way over. 

"Howdy, Morgan!" I said cheerfully as I plopped into a seat across from her. 

"Hi, Funny," she replied with a big smile. "Ready to work? Cynthia gave me a whole list of things she wants done this week. We've really got our work cut out for us." 

"Just the way I like it," I giggled, taking a look at the list Jana had placed in front of me. And I did like it busy. Having a lot of responsibility made me feel important, like I was really doing something great for the school. And besides, working with Jana was fun. We had gone to different elementary schools and had met just last year, the first day of school- but had hit it off immediatly. It had been difficult being friends at first because the clique I'm in, The Fantastic Foursome, and Jana's clique, The Fabulous Five, are rivals and I'm the only one in my group who gets along with Jana and her friends. Tammy, Laura McCall (the leader of The Fantastic Foursome), and Melissa McConnell have given me a lot of flak over my friendship with Jana, but I don't care. Jana's a great person and hey, I can be friends with whomever I want. 

"Me, too, really," Jana agreed. "I thought I'd miss not being a co-editor, but I don't actually. We have almost as much to do as we did last year!" We both laughed then set to work, chatting about school and our various activities. Of course, Jana brought the dance up. 

"I'm glad we're having another one," she chattered as she started sorting through a pile of pictures of the football teams. "The last one was back before Halloween. I think dances are so much fun, don't you?" 

"Oh, yeah," I muttered. "They're great." 

Jana looked up at me. "What's the matter? You don't like them? You always look like you have a good time at them." 

"Oh, I do," I said quickly. "Dances are fine... I just, I don't know. I don't really see what's so special about them. It's just everyone standing around talking and eating, which you can do at parties anytime." 

"What about dancing?" said Jana. 

"You can do that at parties, too," I replied. 

"Well, sort of," Jana giggled, rolling her eyes. "But it's not the same. At dances it's so much more... special." 

"If you have someone special to dance with," I muttered. No wonder Jana loves dances so much. She has a terrific boyfriend, Randy Kirwan, that she's been dating for about two years. 

Jana gave me a surprised look. "Funny Hawthorne, do you mean to say you want a boyfriend?" She had a twinkle in her eye, so I knew she had to be kidding somewhat, but from the tone of her voice, I could tell she was also rather serious. 

I blushed and shook my head. "No-o, I don't want a boyfriend. Boyfriends are too much trouble. Once you have a boyfriend, you spend the whole time you're dating worrying about whether he still likes you or if he's flirting with someone else, or whether you need to be spending more time with him, etc. etc. I don't need that kind of hassle." 

"But, Funny! There's a lot of really great things about dating someone, too." 

I shrugged. "I suppose. But it's okay, really. I'm perfectly happy and fine without a man in my life." I giggled. 

Jana looked thoughtful a minute. "Well, you should try to get a date for the dance anyway. You've never had one before, have you? Oh, Funny- you'd have a GREAT time, I know it!" 

"But there isn't really anyone I like," I said quickly. 

"Oh, come one. There has to be *someone* you sort of have a crush on anyway," Jana pressed with a grin. 

"Now you're staring to sound like Melanie," I giggled, referring to one of Jana's best friends who was totally boycrazy.

"Hey!" She said pretending to be offended by whapping me on the arm. "But seriously, you must like SOMEONE. Come on, Funny. You know you can tell me!" 

I bit my lip. I knew I could trust Jana. That wasn't the point, really. I was just, well, embarrassed I guess. Not that I thought the guy I liked was a weirdo or anything... but it would be so embarrassing if Jana thought he wasn't my type or something and laughed at me for liking him. Not that I really thought Jana would DO something like that, but....

"Pllleeaassee, Funny?" She begged, pouting and clasping her hands. 

She looked so comical I had to laugh. Then I nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you who I have a crush on. Well, sort of have a crush on. I don't know if I like him THAT much." I hesitated. "Promise you won't laugh." 

Jana looked offended. "You know I wouldn't do that!" 

"I know, I know, I just... well, I dunno." I took a deep breath. 

"Funny!" 

"Mark Peters!" I said quickly before I chickened out. 

Jana gave me a surprised look. "Why did you think I'd laugh? I've known Mark since I was 6 years old- he's really cool." Then she grinned. "And pretty cute, huh?" 

I blushed and shrugged. Mark had also been at Wacko last year, although I hadn't known him very well at all. Just admired him from afar, I suppose one would say. "I guess. I don't know. I don't know him very well at all. He's just in my English Lit class. I always hear him talking to some of the other kids and he seems so friendly. He has such a great sense of humor." 

Jana smiled at me. "Yeah, Mark really can be a riot. He's always been one to tell jokes and stuff. Have you talked to him at all yet?" 

"Are you kidding?!" I squeeked. "I'd be so embarrassed I'd die. I wouldn't know what to say." 

Jana rolled her eyes at me. "How about 'hi, my name is Funny Hawthorne. It's nice to meet you'?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "It's not that easy, and you know it. Could you introduce yourself to Randy with ease when you first met him?" 

Jana giggled. "Funny, I was in first grade when I met Randy. I thought of boys at that time as slugs from another planet. I certainly did NOT have a crush on Randy when I first became aquainted with him." 

"Well, then, you don't have a right to tell me not to be nervous, because you don't understand." 

"Yes, I do!" She insisted. "I got nervous around Randy once we got older and everything, but, well, I have to admit I didn't have to worry about introducing myself." She paused a minute. "But Mark knows your name, right? Oh, I'm sure he does."

I shrugged. "Probably. I mean, the teacher has called on me before in class, so I'm sure he's heard it, whether or not he remembers me."

"Well, see, that's not so bad. We don't have to worry about too many fancy introductions. All we have to do is strike a conversation- leave that to me- and I'll just casually say, 'you know Funny Hawthorne, right?' Simple!" 

"I guess so..." I replied slowly, making a face. 

She ignored my look and glanced at her watch, a thoughtful look on her face. 

"Hm, I just got an idea. Why don't you and I stop for today and head over to Bumpers. Maybe Mark will be there still, and we can get you two introduced. I mean, the sooner you two meet, the better. It's only two weeks till the dance, you know." 

My mouth dropped open. "Jana! Are you trying to hook me up with Mark for the dance?" 

She grinned. "Why not? You said it was more fun if you had someone special." 

"Well, I know, but-but," I stuttered, feeling nervous all over again. "I didn't expect to get to know him that SOON. I mean, I would be pleased if I just MET him over the course of the next two weeks. But going to the dance with him... I don't know, Jana. That kind of freaks me out." 

"Oh, Funny! Don't be silly. You'll be fine. Where's your usual sense of adventure?" She stood up and motioned to Cynthia, the 8th grade editor, that we were leaving. Then she glanced down at me and smiled reassuringly. "But don't worry, Funny. If you start getting too nervous or uncomfortable or anything, let me know and I'll back down. I'm only doing this to help you. I don't want you to get into a position you don't want to be in, ok?" 

I smiled back and stood up, too. "Thanks, Jana. You're a good friend." 

"Come on," She said, linking arms. "Let's go! I want to catch him before he leaves Bumpers!" 

***

"Oh, come *on*, Funny! It can't hurt just to say 'hi'!" Jana insisted 15 minutes later at Bumpers. We had settled ourselves in a bumper car by the counter, watching for Mark, when Jana had suddenly spotted him getting into line. Now she was trying to convince me to come get myself properly introduced, but I was having second thoughts again. I hoped I wouldn't always have this rollarcoaster of emotions everytime I was in a situation that had to do with Mark. "If you never even talk to him he'll NEVER know that you like him," Jana added. 

I continued to grip her arm. "I don't know if I WANT him to know that I like him." 

"But, FUNNY," Jana groaned. "If he doesn't know you like him, he'll never ask you to the dance and we're right back where we started." 

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Look, hun, I won't die if I don't get a date for the dance you know. Besides, there's still about 14 days till the dance. We have plenty of time." 

"No, we don't! We can't just expect him to ask you out the day after you strike up your first real conversation with him. It'll take at least a week before he feels comfortable enough to ask you," Jana replied, prying my fingers off her arm. "Now, quit being a coward, and come ON." 

"Ja-na," I hissed as she pulled me out of the booth and headed towards the order line where Mark was standing. "I don't even know what to say to him!" 

"Um, maybe 'hi'," Jana shook her head with a giggle. Then she squeezed my forearm. "But don't worry. I told you- let me do the talking at first. Just be pleasant and smile a lot. And RELAX! You like him, remember? This should be fun, not torture." 

I nodded and took a deep breath. As nervous as I was, I knew deep down I really DID like Mark, and even if he didn't ask me to the dance or anything, I still would like to be friends with him. He seemed like such a super nice person. 

As we approached the spot where Mark was, I couldn't help feeling glad it was Jana who was with me. Everyone knew her and only about three people in the entire school disliked her. (*My* three best friends...) Besides that, she and Mark had been friends forever. I knew they didn't hang out much anymore, but that didn't mean they weren't on good terms. Especially since Mark was one of Randy's best friends. 

Jana gave me one more reassuring smile as we stepped up behind him, then said cheerfully, "Hi, Mark!" 

He turned around and smiled at us, a surprised look crossing his face for an instant. "Oh, hey, Jana. Hi, Funny. What's up?"

"Not much," Jana replied. "How are you doing?" 

"Good. I have a lot of homework this week, but nothing I can't handle, I guess." He laughed. "It's hard to concentrate, though, when everyone's talking about the dance." 

"Tell me about it," I giggled, forgetting myself for a minute. I was just so excited that he knew my name. 

He smiled at me. "You're in my English Lit class, aren't you? You sit behind me somewhere I think." 

He's noticed me before! I thought frantically, my heart starting to pound. I could see Jana out of the corner of my eye giving me a look that clearly said, 'say something!'

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm in that class. And yeah, I sit behind you. Two rows back and one over actually." Ew- what a dumb thing to say! I immediatly thought, feeling like a moron. He was going to realize I had a crush on him now. Why do I always saw the wrong thing when I'm around cute guys? I wondered helplessly. 

He laughed. "That sounds about right." He turned to Jana, his blue eyes twinkling. "Let's see, I know you're in my biology class, Morgan. You sit what, three seats over and four seats back?" He joked. Jana laughed and I forced myself to join in, too, even though I still felt like a dumbo.

Mark waved goodbye to us once he got his order, and headed for a table where some of his friends were sitting. As Jana stepped up to make her order, I groaned quietly. She gave me an odd look. 

"What was that for?" 

I made a face. "Duh! For making myself look like an idiot! 'Two rows back and one over'," I said in a high pitched voice. I shook my head. "I always say stupid things. He must think I'm a total ditz." 

Jana touched my arm. "No, I'm sure he doesn't. And what you said was *funny*! It wasn't dumb! Quit being so hard on yourself." 

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I knew Jana was just trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working. Once we both had our drinks, we started to split company- Jana was going to sit with The Fab Five and I was going to talk with The Fantastic Foursome- but Jana grabbed my arm, a look of determination on her face. 

"I mean it, Funny- you were fine. Honest. You seem to think you've blown your chances with Mark and you haven't! I can tell he likes you. Well, at least, I can tell he doesn't DISlike you," she insisted. 

I shrugged. "We'll see, I guess." 

She smiled. "Yes, we will. Remember," she added, as she started to turn away. "Be here tomorrow. I have another idea." 

"Oh, lord," I moaned and she laughed. I couldn't help but giggle, too. Even though I was nervous about what Jana's idea was. I just hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself again.


	2. Tammy

Tammy

"There you are," I said in a slightly offended tone as Funny Hawthorne, the fourth member of our clique, "The Fantastic Foursome", slid into the booth. "We were wondering if you were ever going to show up." 

Funny gave me a suprised look. "What do you mean? Didn't you see me come in awhile ago?" 

"Yes, we saw you," Laura McCall snapped. "With Jana Morgan. Why do you always insist on hanging around her, anyway?" 

"Yeah- I hope you're not telling her all our secrets," Melissa McConnell muttered. 

Funny rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you guys! Honestly! Don't you know me at all? Jana and I are friends, but I would never tell her any of our private stuff. Come on!" 

Melissa, Laura and I all shared meaningful looks. For the past year, we'd been having troubles with Funny. The first day of school last year, she'd become good friends with Jana Morgan, the leader of our rival clique, and refuses to break her friendship with her, even though it's dangerous for all of us. 

"What were you talking about that was so important you had to be secluded in your own bumper car?" Laura asked. 

Funny played with the straw of her cup and shrugged. "Nothing really. She's, um, kind of helping me with something." 

"With what?" I pressed. 

Funny hesitated. 

"Oh, COME ON, Funny!" Laura snapped. "We're your best friends! What secret can you have with Jana that you can't share with US!?" 

Funny sighed. "All right, all right. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to make fun of me, okay?"

"You know we wouldn't do that," Melissa sniffed. 

Funny shifted uncomfortably. "Well, see, I kind of like this one boy. And I kind of slipped about it in front of Jana and now she's trying to help me get aquainted with him, that's all." 

"You told Jana Morgan who you like and not us?" I gasped with disbelief. I was throughougly shocked. We really WERE losing Funny if she wasn't telling us first who she had a crush on, especially since she never got crushes on guys. 

"She just found out today!" Funny insisted. "Like, half an hour ago!" 

"Well, who is he?" Laura asked. 

"Mark Peters." 

"Him?" Melissa said, raising and eyebrow. "Well, he's ok, I guess." 

"What's wrong with him?" Funny demanded. 

"Nothing," Melissa insisted. "I'm just a bit surprised you have a crush on HIM. I mean, he's kinda weird." 

Funny's expression went from defensive to puzzled and slightly hurt, and I couldn't help feel a bit sorry for her. Funny was allowed to like whoever she wanted and I really didnt think Mark was *weird*- he could just be kinda zany sometimes. Anyway, she should know better than to take anything Melissa says about guys to heart. The kind of guys Melissa thinks are worthwhile are the totally boring ones that spend all their time buried under moutains of textbooks studying. 

"So, what's Jana been doing to help you?" I asked. 

Funny shrugged. "Nothing really. She helped me get into a conversation with him just a few minutes ago... since she's known him for so long and everything. She has some other ideas, too." 

"Other ideas, huh?" Laura sneered. "Probably planning on making you the laughingstock of Wacko." 

"What are you talking about?" Funny asked, looking perplexed and a little mad. "Jana wouldn't do something like that. What I'm SURE she meant by other ideas was coming up with ways to throw Mark and me into situations together. So that we can get to know one another." 

"Ok, fine, whatever you want to believe," Laura said casually. 

Funny frowned. "You're just mad because Jana found out about my first real crush before any of you guys. Look, I didn't MEAN to tell her, it just came out. So there's no reason to get all hyper." 

Laura frowned back, and I could tell Funny had hit the nail right on the head. Truthfully, though, I was kinda upset too that Funny hadn't confided something like that with us first. 

"I'm not mad," Laura answered evenly a moment later. "I just think you should be careful about what you're getting into." Then she turned towards Melissa and me. "Did you guys see that red sweater combo Queen Danae was wearing today? Totally heinous." 

"Totally," I agreed quickly, glad for a change of subject in conversation. I really didn't want us all to end up in a fight. So what if Funny and Mark weren't the most obvious couple? Funny was our friend- and I planned to stick with her. Especially in making sure that Jana Morgan didn't try anything suspicious. You never can be too careful around The Fabulous Five. 


	3. Jana

Jana

I waved one last time to Funny before making a beeline for the corner booth where my best friends, The Fabulous Five, were sitting. 

"Hi, guys," I said cheerfully as I slid in next to Beth Barry. 

They all returned the greeting, then Melanie Edwards reached across the table and tapped me on the arm. 

"Hey, we saw you and Funny talking to Mark Peters. It looked like you guys were having a pretty great conversation. What was that all about?" She asked. 

I grinned and leaned forward. 

"Wow, you guys aren't going to believe this!" I laughed happily. 

"What?" Christie Winchell questioned, leaning forward too. 

"It's so cute!" I continued. "Today in the yearbook room, I got Funny to tell me which guy she had a crush on."

"I didn't know Funny liked anyone," Beth said, running a hand through her spikey dark hair. 

"I didn't either," I admitted. "But she kept hinting about it, and finally I got her to tell me." 

"Gee, it's so difficult to figure out which guy it is," Katie said drily, and I laughed. Melanie looked puzzled. 

"Who? Who does she like?" 

Katie rolled her eyes, and Christie smiled patiently. 

"Mel, who were Jana and Funny just talking to?" 

Melanie's blue eyes opened wide. "Mark Peters?! Really? She likes him?" She rested her chin in her hand and grinned. "That's so cute! Wow, they'd be such a perfect couple." 

"Melanie the Romantic," Beth teased and Mel stuck her tongue out at her. Then Beth turned to me. "But I think they'd be cute together, too. Does Mark like Funny?" 

I shrugged. "I don't know. That's what I have to find out. I'm sure he doesn't dislike her anyway, and I don't think he has a crush on any other girl. I mean, I see him on dates sometime, but always with someone different, you know?" 

"Yeah," Christie agreed with a nod. "He certainly seems to be unattached. "

"Fair game," Mel giggled and we all cracked up. 

"So, let me guess," Katie said, turning to me. "You're helping Funny get better acquainted with Mark, right? Since you've known Mark since preschool?" 

"You got it," I laughed. "Not like I really know him all that well anymore- we're friends, I guess, but we don't talk much. Mostly I just see him when I'm with Randy. But I definitely feel comfortable enough to get him and Funny into some 'situations' together." 

Everyone giggled again. 

"Well, if you need any help, let us know," Melanie insisted. "You know how I love matchmaking." 

"No, we had no idea," Katie said sarcastically. 

I grinned. "Thanks, Mel, everybody. I'll let you know if I need anything. But I don't think it'll be too difficult. I mean, how hard could it be?"


	4. Mark

Mark

RINNNGGGGGG!!!

Finally! I thought, popping up out of my seat at the sound of the bell releasing us from Monotony City. Honestly, history has to be the most boring subject in the world. Of course, it might have something to do with Mr. Naset being the most boring *teacher* in the entire world, but I'm sure that all the stupid nitty-gritty dates and millions of kings and queens have something to do with it. But no matter now- it was time to ajourn and move on to my favorite class of the day. Lunch. 

Upon leaving Mr. Naset's Classroom of Doom, I was soon swept up in the herd of students noisily making their way to their next destination. Twice I got my foot stepped on and once I almost got smashed against a water fountain, but thankfully I managed to reach my locker without getting too mutilated or running over too many sixth graders. 

I quickly tossed my books into my locker, grabbed the ones I'd need after lunch (to avoid making an extra trip), and headed for the cafe. It was already noisy and filling up fast by the time I arrived and I made a beeline for the hot lunch line, absolutely famished. I thought maybe by the time I got out of the line, some of my friends, namely Randy Kirwan and/or Scott Daly, would have grabbed a table, but I didn't see either of them anywhere, so I took my tray over to an empty table near the middle of the room. I was pretty sure they'd be able to find me there. I was so intent on getting myself properly settled that I jumped with surprise when someone slid into the seat across from me. But I was even more surprised to see who it was. 

"Jana!" I gasped, then quickly added, "I mean, hi." 

Bizarre. This was the second time in two days that Jana had randomly come up to me, for what appeared to be for no apparent reason. I mean, Jana and I have been friends since we started school, but we don't converse on a regular basis. Which is probably for the best. I've had kind of a silent crush on her since 5th grade and- honest- I really don't like her like *that* now, especially since she goes steady with Randy, but there's still something about her that makes me nervous. A good nervous, except I can never think of anything intelligent to say and naturally come across as the biggest dork in the world. 

"Hi, Mark," she replied cheerfully. "What's up?" 

"The ceiling, I hope," I joked (see! dumb!) and she shook her head. 

"Oh, man, you've heard that one before," I said, pretending (heheh) to be mortified, covering my eyes with the back of my hand. 

"No, never," she giggled, rolling her eyes. I laughed, too, and poked a straw into my milk cartoon, peering at her through my eyelashes and wondering what was going on. It crossed my mind that maybe she was planning on eating lunch with Randy, something she did every so often, but I noticed that she hadn't brought any sort of lunch with her. 

"Please don't tell me you're on a diet," I spoke up suddenly, and she gave me a surprised look. 

"What?" 

I motioned to the empty table space in front of her. 

"You don't have a lunch," I explained. "So I thought maybe you were on a diet or something." 

She gave me a pouty look. "Why, do you think I need to go on one?" 

I felt my face flush and I quickly tried to back up. "No, no, you look great!" Oh, crap! "I mean, no way. 'No way' you need to go on a diet, I mean. That's why I, um, brought it up. Because I was worried." 

She laughed. "Aw, you're too sweet," she teased, shooting me a smile. I quickly looked back down at my food so she wouldn't see how red my face was. Jana's been cute as long as I can remember, (well, of course, 'cute' ever since I've started seeing girls as human), but this past year she's really gotten gorgeous. That's why I'm thankful I really don't get to see her that much because I'd be blushing my head off every time she smiled at me. Heck, I don't know how Randy can act so normal around her all the time, the way the two of them never stop grinning at each other. 

"Well, we don't want you going past the point of perfection, you know," I joked back, looking back up once I felt my face cool down. 

She laughed again and shook her head. 

"You're a nut," she giggled. "Hey, listen, I won't keep you from your food any longer, I just wanted to know if you were going to be at Bumpers today after school?" 

I was sure the surprised showed on my face. 

"Um, well, I have football practice right after school," I replied slowly, wondering where this was going. 

She waved her hand. "Oh, yeah, I know that. I have cheerleading practice. I meant *after* that." 

I raised my eyebrows and then shrugged. 

"Well, I think so. Unless a meteor or something strikes me at some point during the day." 

She giggled again. "You are *such* a weirdo," she said with a grin. 

"Why, thank you." 

She started laughing harder, until she finally stood up. 

"I'm going to have to leave your presence before my stomach hurts too much to digest anything." Then she added quickly, "So you'll be at Bumpers today?" 

"Sure," I replied with another shrug. 

"Good," she said with a smile. "See you later. Oops, oh, hi, Scott."

"Hi, Jana," Scott Daly replied, stepping backwards to avoid colliding with Jana who had almost ran into him as she turned around. "Next time beep or something before you start backing up, huh?" 

She stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his out at her. Scott went steady with one of Jana's best friends, Melanie Edwards, for several months last year so he knows and is a lot more familiar with Jana than I am. 

"Watch out for meteors, Mark," she called over her shoulder as she walked away, laughing.

I nodded and smiled back, than gave my head a quick shake. Weirdness. 

"Meteors? What was that all about?" Scott asked as he sat down in the seat where Jana had been sitting a few minutes earlier. 

"Don't ask," I replied, stabbing at the vegetable mixture on my plate. Scott shrugged and took a moment to unwrap his sandwich before speaking again. 

"So, what did Jana want? Was she waiting for Randy or something?" 

"I really have no idea," I answered honestly, trying to decide if it was beans or peas I had in front of me. It's so darn hard to tell when the cafeteria ladies mash them up like this. 

Scott stared at me. "Ok, so Jana came over and sat down and then got up and left and you didn't even ask her what she wanted?" 

"Um, not really." 

He blinked several times and then heaved a sigh. "Oookkkaayy, so she didn't even say *anything*? You two just sat here and ignored each other?" 

"Man, what is this, twenty questions?" I teased, reaching over and giving him a shove on the shoulder. He made a face at me and swiped back. 

"Hey, it's just a very curious situation, that's all. I didn't realize you and Jana were so intent on ignoring one another." 

"Ha ha," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Look, we didn't *ignore* each other, we just... didn't talk about anything in particular." I paused a moment, then added, "She really only mentioned something about Bumpers after school." 

Scott nodded, not looking up from his food. "Oh, yeah, well, that makes sense. She probably was planning on meeting Randy there or something later." 

I nodded my head slowly, wishing I could be so easily convinced as Scott. Something was going on, and I wished I had any sort of clue about what it might be.


	5. Funny

Funny

I sighed nervously and tapped my fingers on the counter top at Bumpers. Then I glanced at my watch. 

Where is she? I wondered for the millionth time. I was sure Jana had said to meet her here after school. Well, if she is coming, I thought, taking another sip of my drink, I hope she gets here soon. I felt like such a total weirdo standing up near the counter all by myself. I'd considered sitting with The Fantastic Foursome until Jana arrived, but I hadn't seen any of them come in either. Which was kind of unusual. Normally, The Fantastic Foursome always met at Bumpers after school. I wondered if they were avoiding me- although we HAD eaten lunch together at school, and they'd treated me about the same. 

I sighed again, and was just starting to seriously consider leaving or finding someone to sit with when a commotion near the door drew my attention. A bunch of the girls from the cheerleading squad were coming in, laughing and talking. Duh! Cheerleading practice! I'd totally forgotten about that! *That's* where Jana had been- and Laura and Tammy, too. I immediatly spotted Jana walking in, who noticed me at the same time. I grabbed my drink and headed towards her and she said something to her friend, Melanie Edwards, then hurried in my direction. 

"Jana has entered the building," I teased once we'd reached each other. 

"Ha ha," she said with a grin. Then she looked worried. "What's the matter? You look really nervous."

"Probably because I AM nervous," I giggled. "First of all, I was afraid you weren't going to show up- then at the same time, I was afraid that you would." 

Jana raised an eyebrow. "Why were you afraid I'd show up?" 

"Because you said you had another plan and I'm scared to find out what it is and if it involves a certain guy."

Jana giggled. "Well, gee, what do you think? And I'm sorry if you had to wait awhile. I didn't think to remind you that I had cheerleading. I thought you knew that from Laura and Tammy." 

"I do. I did. I forgot," I replied, letting Jana steer me over towards a small empty table near the center of the room. "What are we doing?" 

"We're going to sit here at this table and wait for the football team to arrive," she answered, pushing me down into one of the seats, then sitting down herself. 

"Oh, gosh! Really? How exciting! I've never seen a football team before!" I joked, pretending to be completely enthralled. 

She rolled her eyes. "Cute." Then she grinned. "Your statements of wit and humor are constantly helping me become more and more convinced of how perfect a couple you and Mark are going to be." 

I sobered immediately. "Oh no, slow down, woman. You make it sounds like we're betrothed or something. Look, I've spoken to him, like, once. And made an idiot of myself. So don't buy any wedding gift yet." 

She just smiled then suddenly her eyes lit up. "Here come the first of them. Let's see... is Mark... here...- aha! There he is. And he's not really with anyone either... perfect. Ok now, again- leave this to me." 

"Leave what to you? What are you going to do? Jana? Jana!" I hissed. I felt like hiding under the table as she half rose in her seat and waved at him. He had been on his way to the order counter when he noticed Jana waving, did a double take, then slowly turned and walked towards us. 

"Oh, hey," he said as he stopped at our table. I thought he sounded a bit cautious or something. Oh, great! What if it was because of me? What if he was worried I'd act like an idiot again? I clenched my hands into tight fists under the table, trying to calm my nervousness. Why did he have to be so *cute*? 

"Hey, Mark," Jana said sweetly, looking perfectly calm and at ease. "How did practice go?" 

"Oh, it was... fine," Mark replied slowly, as if he was trying to pick his words. "It went ok. We, um, worked on some new plays." 

"Cool," Jana said, nudging me with her foot. I knew she wanted me to say something instead of just sitting there with a goofy smile pasted on my face. 

"Yeah, cool," I repeated quickly. Jana nudged me again, and I could tell that she had expected me to give a better answer than that, but what else are you supposed to say something like that? 'We worked on some new plays'- there was no way I was going to ask him what the plays were, that's for sure. I get totally lost in football conversations. The last thing I needed was to look even dumber.

"-sit down with us for awhile?" Jana was saying when I blinked back to the present. My eyes widened. Oh *no*! Sit down? Ack! I was already nervous enough! Did Jana want me to go into a complete catatonic state? "See, we're waiting for Melanie and Beth to get here," she continued, "but until they do, too many seats are empty and we're afraid someone will sit down with us and we won't be able to get rid of them when Mel and Beth come." 

Mark laughed. "But you won't feel bad about kicking ME out when they arrive?" 

"Of course not," Jana replied, laughing too. I also forced a laugh, not wanting to look out of place. "Besides, maybe we can help protect you from meteors." 

They both laughed again and I raised my eyebrows. Meteors? What? 

The next thing I knew, Mark was pulling out the chair across from me and sitting down. 

"So, what's up?" He asked once he was settled. 

"The ceiling!" I burst out, then somehow managed to keep from slapping my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I said that! I screamed inwardly. It was one of those incredibly dumb, corny jokes that you only use around really good friends who know you well enough to realize you're not as stupid as you sound. And here I'd gone and said it in front of MARK PETERS of all people! I wanted to die. 

Mark and Jana both looked at me in astonishment, then at each other and burst into laughter. I felt confused, then embarrassed, then unsure if they were laughing at me or what I'd said. 

"Oh, Funny," Jana gasped a moment later. "I'm sorry! It's just- it's just-" and she started giggling again and shoke her head. 

Mark had stopped laughing by now, although he was still smiling. 

"You know what," he said. "I think I'm going to go get myself a drink. Do either of you guys want something?" 

"Oh!" Jana cried suddenly, popping up out of her seat. "You stay here, Mark. I was just going to go get something myself- what do you want? I'll get it for you." Oh no, oh no. Jana don't LEAVE me here ALONE!

He looked surprised. "Oh. Ok." He gave her his order and handed her some money, and then she took off towards the counter. 

Mark and I looked after her. Then he turned to me and grinned, motioning over his should with his head. 

"Someone's thirsty," he noted. 

I giggled and nodded. We were both silent a minute, and I desperately searched for something to say. Anything to say. Well, except another one of my retarded jokes. It sorta struck me as funny that both Mark and I who normally, with other people, never shut up, were now suddenly both speechless. I giggled in spite of myself. 

He looked at me. "What? What are you laughing at?" 

I just shook my head and giggled again. He grinned. 

"Oh, right," he said. "I forgot- you're the girl who never stops giggling." 

"It makes me healthy," I grinned. 

"Oh, really?" He laughed. "How so?" 

"Laughing is good for your lungs," I explained. "It, I dunno, cleans them out or something." 

"Well, that's news to me," he mused. "But hey, it's like they say I guess, you learn something new everyday." 

"And I'm sure that's a bit of information you'll hang on to the rest of your life," I giggled. 

"You bet," he answered in mock seriousness. "I'm going to tell everyone I meet from now on how great laughing is for your lungs." He turned to his left and grabbed Bill Soliday, (who happened to be walking past our table), by the arm. "Hey, Bill! Guess what? Laughing cleans your lungs out!" 

Mark and I both broke up as Bill gave us a 'you're nuts' look and continued on. 

"He looked impressed," Mark said with a grin, and I laughed harder. 

"Maybe we should start a club," I offered. "A healthy-lung awareness club." 

"What a great idea!" Mark said, snapping his fingers. "We can call it Laugh Your Way to Health or something." 

" 'Where every meeting is a laughing matter'," I quipped and we both started laughing again. For the first time, I really started to relax. Mark was a riot- who else would have fun over such a dumb topic? Maybe we really were good together. 

Just then, Jana reappeared, carrying two drinks. She handed one to Mark, then sat down. 

"What's so funny?" She asked, noticing our mirth. 

"Nothing," I giggled. 

"We're cleaning our lungs out," Mark said with a grin. "Wanna join us?" 

Jana raised her eyebrows but laughed along with us anyway. 

"Awesome, Jana! You're doing great!" Mark joked. "Funny, I think we should ask her to join our club." 

"Definitely," I agreed and Jana just shook her head. 

"I'm not even going to ask," she said. 

The three of us talked about school for awhile, until Beth and Melanie came up. 

"Oh, hi, guys," Jana greeted them. 

"Sorry we're late," Beth said quickly, glancing at Mark, then back at Jana and raised her eyebrows. Jana just smiled. It suddenly clicked to me that Jana must have had all this set up. She had gotten her friends to come over after a certain amount of time, in case things really flopped with Mark sitting with us. A kind of way out. But things had been going great, and I was kinda sad that it was going to end. Of course, knowing Jana, she probably had another plan with getting Mark and I together and alone. I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

"I guess that's my cue," Mark laughed, standing up and grabbing his drink. "I need to go talk to Shane and Derek for a minute though anyway. It was nice talking to you guys," he added, smiling at Jana then at me. I smiled back, feeling a few butterflies dance in my stomach. 

"Bye, Mark," Jana called after him as Beth and Mel sank into the seats across from us, then she turned to grin at me. "So, how'd it go? When I left you guys? It looked like you guys were laughing pretty hard." 

"Yeah," I answered with a smile. "It was fine, it was fun." Then I grabbed her by the arm. "I can't believe you did that to me though! Left me with him all by myself! I thought I was going to die!" 

"But you didn't," Jana insisted. "You guys got along fine." 

I shrugged. "I guess. I was still nervous though." 

"That's a good thing," Melanie assured me. "The more nervous you are, the more you're meant to be together." 

"You better trust her, Funny," Beth grinned. "Mel's the expert, you know." 

Melanie stuck her tongue out at Beth and we all laughed. 

"Very clever with all your planning here today, Jana," I told her. "Timing it all with Melanie and Beth." 

She shrugged. "It wasn't hard. And I wanted to make sure we had a way to get rid of him if things didn't go well. Not that I was really worried, but hey- you never know." 

"So what's your next plan, Morgan?" Beth asked. 

Jana tilted her head. "I'm not sure yet. But I'll think of something, don't worry."


	6. Scott

Scott

Odd. Very, very odd. I bit my lip in thought as I paused in front of the water fountain and stared down the hall at Jana Morgan and Mark Peters who were laughing and talking together in front of Mark's locker.

This was the *third* time since yesterday at lunch that I'd seen them together. It's not like Jana and Mark *avoid* each other normally, but I never see them talking. Not just the two of them anyway. But yesterday they were talking in the cafeteria, then at Bumpers after school, I saw Mark sitting at a table with Jana and one of her friends, Funny Hawthorne. And now here they were again. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Maybe nothing... but it still looked suspicious. And not in a good way, as Jana is Randy Kirwan's girlfriend- Randy being my best friend, *and* Mark's. Surely Mark wouldn't...

"Hey, are you going to get a drink or what? Look, man, the bell's going ring any minute." 

I jumped at the sound of an exasperated voice behind me. I turned to see a guy I didn't know very well standing there, frowning. 

"Oh, sorry," I apologized quickly, stepping out of the way. He shook his head at me and leaned forward to take a drink. I glanced back down the hall and noticed that both Mark and Jana were gone. Geez, where did they disappear to so fast? I wondered, looking up and down the hall. But it was really too difficult to try and spot them now through all the kids hurrying to their next class. I remembered I still had to get all the way down the hall for math and decided to think more about the Mark and Jana mystery later. 

***

By lunchtime, I'd decided to just casually ask Mark about it. I figured that was the best way- find out what was going on right up front. Couldn't hurt anyway. Maybe it was really nothing. Maybe Jana was helping Mark with some homework or something, or vice versa. 

But when I reached the cafeteria, Mark was no where in sight. I looked all over the cafeteria for him, but didn't see him anywhere. 

"That's strange," I muttered, glancing around the room once more. Mark *always* ate in the cafeteria. 

"Hey, are you talking to yourself?" 

I turned around to see Randy standing behind me with a grin on his face. 

"Wow, you must be delirious with hunger," he laughed. 

I laughed too. "No, I was just... um, thinking out loud." 

"Well, let's let you think out loud sitting down somewhere, k? I've almost been run into twice already." 

"Sure," I agreed, heading for a table where some of our friends were sitting. We were soon settled and talking with the guys, and I forgot about the weird situation with Mark and Jana... until Tony Calcaterra mentioned that he needed to talk to Katie, and asked if anyone knew where The Fabulous Five was sitting. 

Brad Eisenhauer pointed over to a table near the front of the room. 

"They're over there. Well," he said with a shrug. "Most of them." 

I glanced over without really seeing, then suddenly my eyes came into focus. Most of them! But not all of them... there were only four girls at their table. Beth, Katie, Christie... and Melanie. But no Jana. No Jana, no Mark. I felt my stomach twist a little. I laid down my almost eaten sandwich, and ran my tongue over my bottom lip. Finally, I turned to Randy. 

"Hey... hey, Randy," I said quickly. 

He looked up from his food. 

"Yeah?" 

I paused a moment. He continued to stare at me. 

"Yeah?" He repeated. 

"Um," I continued. "I just wanted to know if you'd talked to Jana at all today." 

He shrugged. "Not really. I haven't really seen her- just once before the bell rang this morning." He gave me a puzzled look. "Why?" 

I just shook my head and smiled weakly. 

"No reason, I just wondered." 

He gave me a weird look, then shrugged again. 

I chewed nervously on the inside of my cheeks. 

Surely not


	7. Jana

Jana

"Hey, Jana! Wait up!" 

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and waited for Christie, Melanie, and Katie to catch up to me. 

"Oh, hi, guys," I replied as they reached me. "I didn't see any of you in the hall so I thought maybe you were already at Bumpers. Where's Beth?"

"Drama Club," Christie answered as we continued down the sidewalk. "We've been looking for you too. Where were you at lunch today?" 

I grinned. "I ate outside. With Funny. And Mark." 

Melanie squealed excitedly and Katie groaned. 

"Oh, no. Another match-making moment, right?" Katie teased. 

I laughed. "Of course." 

"So? How'd it go?" Melanie cried, grabbing my arm. "Details, details!"

I giggled. "Well, I dunno. I think it went fine. Mark and Funny are really starting to get more comfortable around each other. I barely ate anything I was laughing so hard. Those two are a riot!" 

"I just imagine them on a date," Christie chuckled. "They'd probably never stop cracking jokes." 

"Doesn't that make you kinda wonder?" Katie mused as we neared Bumpers. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. 

"Well, whether or not they'd be good for each other," she continued. "Humor is important in relationships, don't get me wrong, but sometimes you have to be serious. If all they ever did was joke around with each other... well, how could they ever know if the other person was sincere?" 

"That's the silliest thing I ever heard!" Melanie cried, shaking her head. "They're perfect for each other. I don't think 'too much humor' could ever be a problem. You're just too serious all the time, Katie Shannon." 

"I think Katie has a point," I interjected. "But I really don't think it'll be a problem. Once they start to get to know each other, I bet they'll be more serious. Right now I'm still trying to break the ice between them." 

"I guess," Katie said with a shrug. 

"What other plans do you have up your sleeve to get them together, Jana?" Christie asked. "Anything we can do to help?" 

I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I want to be casual about it... you know- keep Mark from getting TOO suspicious. Yet I want him to get the point in time to take her to the dance." 

"Hmm, yeah," Melanie said, pursing her lips. "That might be a difficult boarder not to cross. But whatever, like Christie said, we'll be glad to help. I'd really love to see this whole thing work out between Funny and Mark."

"Me, too," Christie agreed and Katie nodded. 

I smiled. "You guys are the best," I said happily. "I know I can always count on you all." 

"Maybe next you should try getting them both in a group setting next," Christie suggested. "Mark might really start to get suspicious if you keep up the meetings with just the three of you guys. All five of us could do something and get the guys to come, too. It would give them another chance to get to know each other without any one-on-one pressure, and besides- it'd be fun."

"You're right, that's a good idea," I conceded with a nod and a smile. "Let's see... what's a good group activity?"

"Mini golfing?" Melanie suggested as we rounded the corner. 

"At this time of year?" Katie asked increduously, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think so. We need something indoors. Hey, Jana- what about bowling?" 

We all started laughing. My mom and step-dad, Pink, are both avid bowlers (well, actually, Pink is- my mom enjoys it too, but goes mainly just to spend time with him) and have gone bowling together every weekend for almost as long as I can remember. My friends and I have kind of a joke about bowling and how it's something 'old people' (aka our parents) do for a good time, but none of us really mind playing. I think it's kinda fun actually. 

"Truthfully, that might be great," I replied. "None of you would mind, right?" 

"Not me," Christie said. "I like bowling." 

"Me, too," Katie interjected. "I like playing with friends, anyway." 

"Yeah," said Melanie. "I stink, but I like it. Do you think Funny would be willing to go with us?" 

"Sure," I said confidentally. "Especially if Mark goes. I really think she's starting to like him a *lot*. She didn't stop smiling the entire time we were all eating lunch together."

"Funny's always smiling, so what else is new?" Katie laughed and I made a face at her. 

"What night do we want to go?" Melanie asked. "We'll need some time to tell the guys about it and make sure they can come." 

"Well, today's Thursday," I murmered. "Tomorrow might be too soon. How about we plan for Saturday night? I'll talk to Randy- I'm positive he'll be happy to go. We've gone bowling together a couple times." 

"He'd better go," Katie said firmly. "That way it'll seem at least *somewhat* natural for Mark to be there."

"We don't just have to invite our boyfriends," Melanie said and Beth laughed. 

"Well, good thing since I don't have one," she pointed out. 

Melanie blushed slightly. "I just meant that we could invite a couple of the other guys we're pretty good friends with. Like Derek Travelstead or Jon Smith." 

"That could work," I agreed as we reached the entrance to Bumpers. "We'll talk to Beth about it when she gets here and then decide who we'll ask to go with us." 

"Sounds like a plan," Katie said with a smile and we all grinned at each other. This was going to be fun!


	8. Laura

Laura

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 

"She ate lunch with him? Outside? Are you sure?" I gasped, shutting my locker door with a bang. Tammy nodded and leaned closer. 

"Well, I guess it wasn't just the two of them," Tammy added. "Jana ate with them too. Probably to make sure her whole matchmaking scheme continues to go as planned." 

I shook my head. "I had no idea Jana would be this serious about setting those two up! I thought it would be one of those things to fall-through and it looks like she's going to have them together by the dance," I cried. I leaned back against my locker and watched the last few remaining students gather their stuff and leave the building. 

"I can't believe that Funny's really serious either," Tammy sighed. "I mean, Mark's *ok* I guess, but c'mon..." 

We wrinkled our noses at each other. Mark really wasn't that bad- he was certainly cute, but there were plenty of cute guys at Wacko that weren't as off-the-wall as him. 

"I think," I said slowly. "That Funny is attracted to Mark because they both have such obvious senses of humor.... but I also think she hasn't even considered any other options. If we could just point out some *other* guy, more her type..." 

Tammy's face lit up. "Yeah! *We* could find someone to set her up with! Do our own matchmaking." 

I smiled triumphantly. "And then of course Funny will be completely grateful to us after we set her up with someone totally great and save her from a 'relationship' with Mark." 

"I agree," Tammy replied enthusiastically. She tilted her head to the side and rolled her eyes upwards in thought. "Now, let's see- which guy should it be?" 

"Let's go find Melissa and get her opinion," I suggested, shouldering my backpack and starting down the hall. 

"Good idea," Tammy agreed, trotting after me and already starting to rattlie off names of various possibilities. I smiled to myself as I listened to her chatter, and daydreamed about our success. 

Watch out, Jana Morgan, I thought gleefully. Two can play at this game. 


	9. Mark

Mark 

"There they are," Randy said, pausing a moment to point over towards the end of the row of bowling lanes. It was Saturday evening and Randy, Shane Arrington, and I had just arrived at Bridgeport Lanes, the local bowling alley. It was pretty full- which wasn't surprising really- mostly with grownups, although I did notice more teenagers than I expected. 

"We must be the last to arrive," Shane added, as we noted the rather large group standing around lanes 7 and 8. Suddenly Melanie Edwards turned and saw us. She grinned and trotted over. 

"There you guys are! Hey, get your shoes and then pick out your bowling balls so we can get started," she said happily, giving Shane a hug. She and Shane have been dating since last spring, which I still find amazing. No offense to Melanie cause we've been friends a long time, but she's a huge flirt and I never thought she'd manage to stay with one guy for that long. Besides, I still felt bad about her breaking up with Scott. Shane's our friend, too, but I knew Scott had really liked Melanie. 

"Hi, Randy. Hi, Mark." 

I jumped back to the present to see that Jana had come up too. She was smiling at Randy now and nudged him playfully with her elbow. 

"Hey, if you want your Lucky Blue Comet Ball, you better hurry up. I saw several people checking it out- it might not be available too much longer and then what will you do?" She giggled. Randy laughed and nudged her back. 

"I'm just surprised *you* didn't take it," he teased. "I know how much you like it." 

"Oh, right," she snorted. "It's so beautiful and so easy to use." 

"It's certainly my secret to success," Randy said with mock seriousness, causing them both to laugh. I smiled although I had no clue what they were talking about. 'Lucky Blue Comet Ball'? It had to be some joke they had from a past visit. I trailed behind them as they walked over to where Shane was getting his shoes and then followed them back to where the rest of the group was. We were greeted cheerfully by everyone and I felt honored to be included. I counted 14 of us altogether and immediatly felt comfortable since I knew every one of them. There was The Fab Five, Randy, Shane, Tony Calcaterra, Derek Travelstead, Jon Smith, Funny Hawthorne, and Alexis Duvall and Bill Soliday (who were currently going out). I'd thought that Chase Collins would be there since Christie was, but apparently he had some sort of prior engagment. Maybe that's why I'd been invited along- it would make sense, as it had been a real shock when Beth and Jana had come up to me in the hall yesterday and asked if I wanted to join them. I had that nagging feeling something else was up though- the same feeling I've been getting for the past several days- but I still couldn't figure out what it was. Oh well, I thought with a shrug. Might as well quit thinking about it and enjoy myself. I focused my attention back to their conversation and realized everyone was having some sort of argument over how we should split into teams. 

"Boys against girls," Tony was insisting. 

"You feel like losing tonight, Calcaterra?" His girlfriend, Katie Shannon, countered with a grin. 

He made a face at her. "Oh, get real. We can blow you girls out of the water any day!" 

"Ha!" 

"I think it'll be more fair if randomly pick teams," Alexis interjected. 

"And how would we do that?" Jon asked with a laugh. "Eenie-meenie-minie-mo? Or shall I go ask the guy at the concession stand for some straws?" 

"Hey, look everybody," Christie said firmly, stepping forward. "We're here for two games- we'll play one boys vs. girls, the other with random teams. Ok?" 

"Man, can this girl think or what?" I joked, slapping her playfully on the back. "No wonder she gets straight A's!" 

Christie gave me a shove and everyone laughed, then split into two groups, us guys on one, the girls on the other. In almost no time, we had a real competition going. On our team, Tony, Shane, and Bill proved to be excellent bowlers, while Randy, Jon, and I were pretty decent and made up for all of Derek's gutter balls. 

"I'm just trying to help the girls out," Derek insisted as he came back over after rolling another no-pin-down. "If I bowled to my true ability, the girls wouldn't have a prayer. I do hate to see girls cry." 

Tony groaned loudly. "You miss another easy shot like that, Travelstead, and you're going to see ME cry!" 

The girls all laughed, and I had to laugh too. The girls definitely did not need any help. Jana, Christie, and Beth pretty much made strikes or spares every turn, and Katie and Funny weren't too bad either. Alexis and Melanie had some troubles, but even they got more pins down then Derek. 

"I think it's about time to switch to Plan B, guys," I said, leaning back in my chair. 

"And what's that?" Randy laughed from his seat next to me. 

"Trade Derek for one of the girls," I replied, reaching over and snatching Funny's forearm. "Here, Derek. You take Funny's place." 

"No way!" Jana cried, jumping up and grabbing Funny's other arm. "We get her this time, maybe you'll luck out the next game." 

I pulled Funny again in my direction, then let go suddenly so that she snapped backwards into Jana and the two of them ended up on the floor laughing. 

"Jerk!" Jana cried, sticking her tongue out at me. 

"I'll say," Funny agreed with mock seriousness, standing up and then pulling Jana to her feet. "If these beautiful shoes are in any way scuffed..." 

We all laughed as Funny sat back on one of the chairs and stuck her feet out in front of her, which were clad in a pair of dark green and brown bowling shoes that looked like they could have had their start back in the 50's.

"It's obvious why you're so protective of them," I grinned. "Therefore, I promise that if I in any way marred them, I'll do my best to get you a replacement." I turned and grinned at Derek. "Which shouldn't be too hard- I'll just raid Derek's closet..." 

"Hey!" Derek cried, giving me a shove which caused everyone to laugh again. Finally, Christie got us back on track and we finished the game, with the girls winning by a *very* slight margin. Then the difficult task of picking new teams arose and a debate ensued on how they should be chosen. After about 15 minutes of arguing, I decided to take a snack break. 

"I'm going to go get something to eat," I said finally, aware that no one had really heard me over their discussion. But I was wrong. 

"Mark, wait! I want something, too." 

I turned to see Funny come up behind me, smiling. 

"All that major male butt kicking made me thirsty," she explained with a grin. 

I pretended to be offended. 

"Oh, please!" I scoffed, punching her in the arm. "You just want an excuse to hang out with a cool guy like me." 

"Oh, yeah," Funny giggled. "That's it." 

I laughed too, and glanced down, ready to make some crack about how silly it was that everyone was taking so long to decide on teams for the second game, but stopped in surprise when I noticed that her cheeks were a flaming red and she had a really weird smile on her face. Probably just all the exitement, I figured, yet I was aware again of that weird nagging feeling that something was going on that I didn't know about. But what...?


	10. Tammy

Tammy

"Okay, so what about Steve Hernandez?" I asked, looking up from where I was sprawled across the end of my bed, perusing last year's yearbook, towards Laura who was leaning against the backboard of my bed fipping through her yearbook copy. It was Saturday evening and The Fantastic Foursome- minus Funny, of course- had met at my house to discuss possibilities for Funny. "He's not too bad. Or Tommy Gerega maybe. He's a big deal on the soccer team, and he's pretty cute." 

Laura shook her head and flipped to another page. "Steve and Funny have absolutely nothing in common, and Tommy just got back together with Megan O'Leary." 

I made a face. "I forgot about that. Well then," I continued, running my finger across the page sporting the football team. "How about Darren Cross? He's funny, but not in a totally weird way like Mark." 

Laura shook her head again. "Funny hates Darren, remember? She's always talking about what a slacker he is and that he never does any of his own work. She'd never go out with him." 

I groaned loudly and rolled over onto my back. "This is insane! We've been through the entire yearbook, like, 200 times and we STILL haven't found someone for Funny! Who'd ever imagine it could be so *impossible*." 

Laura sighed and tossed her yearbook to the side. "I know, honestly. It just seems like every guy has some fatal flaw." 

"And a big fat help you've been, Melissa," I snapped, turning my head towards Melissa who was sitting on Laura's beanbag chair, reading a book. She gave me an even look. 

"I told you, I think it's a dumb idea. Let Funny pick who she wants to go out with- she knows who she likes better than anyone," Melissa muttered. 

I glared back. "NO, the whole point is that she DOESN'T know who she likes- she just thinks she does. Boy, will she be grateful to us later if we keep her from setting her sights on *Mark Peters*." 

"I'll say," Laura agreed. "She just doesn't realize what a doofus he is yet." 

"How would you know what he's like?" Melissa retorted. "I thought you never associated with him." 

"I don't," Laura responded coldly. "I've been around him, though, whenever I associate with, say, Randy Kirwan or Scott Daly. And I've seen enough of him at those times to form a solid opinion." 

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding slowly. "It actually seems kinda weird to me sometimes that he's such good friends with Randy and Scott... I mean, they're so different from Mark. They're both so... like..." 

"Babes," Laura finished. Suddenly she gasped and sat upright. "That's it! Omigosh! I know who we can set Funny up with!" 

"Who?" I asked, sitting up, too. Surely she couldn't mean *Randy*- he was Jana's steady boyfriend and-

"Scott Daly, duh!" Laura shrieked, slapping her forehead with her palm. "I mean, it's so totally obvious, why in the world didn't it cross our minds before?" 

"Scott Daly?" I repeated with surprise. Not that it was a bad idea. Scott was nice and athletic and definitely cute, but for Funny? Hmm.... "Well, I guess I could see that." 

"Of course you can, because it's perfect," Laura said simply, flipping through her yearbook for Scott's homeroom picture from last year. "He's one of the nicest guys at school, Funny totally respects him- plus he's unattached!" 

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's true. But do you think Funny would go out with him after he dated Melanie Edwards last year? Funny is pretty good friends with Mel." 

"To heck with Melanie Edwards," Laura snapped, rolling her eyes. "She HAS a boyfriend right now," - who happens to be the guy Laura really likes- "and besides, she doesn't own Scott. She can't go off and date someone else and keep him from getting attached." 

"You're right," I agreed. "I think Scott's a great idea." 

"Yeah, perfect," Melissa snorted. Laura and I sighed in unison, and turned our backs on her & started working on our plan to get Funny and Scott together. Melissa is definitely one of my best friends, but honestly- sometimes she can be *such* a party pooper.


	11. Funny

Funny

I was still walking on air Monday when I got to school- bowling Saturday night had been so much fun! Not only had I gotten several chances to talk to Mark, just the two of us, but afterwards he offered to drop me off at my house so that I wouldn't have to call my mom to come get me. Of course, the car ride was all of of 5 minutes, but we were both still pretty wound up and had a great time. I was kinda anxious to see him again today, and wondered if we would be able to jump right back into our kidding around, or if he wouldn't even look at me twice. 

As I scanned the schoolyard for him, I happened to glance over towards the spot near the front door where The Fantastic Foursome often met before school to talk and giggle. I felt a twinge of guilt as I noticed Laura and Tammy standing there already, talking together. I hadn't talked to them since Friday at lunch which was *really* unusual. I had planned to call them, or at least Laura, yesterday afternoon, but had slept late and then gone to my grandma's for the day. I hoped that the girls weren't mad at me. They definitely didn't approve of The Fabulous Five and Mark wasn't much higher on the list. I knew they'd be pretty upset if they knew I went bowling with that group Saturday night- if they weren't aware of it already. Well, couldn't put off talking to them forever. I took a quick breath as I walked over to them and forced a smile on my face as I said hi. 

You would have thought I'd popped a paper bag or something. They both jumped about three feet in the air and whipped towards me so fast I almost got smacked in the face by Laura's braid. 

"Ohmigosh, Funny," Tammy cried, putting a hand over her heart. "Don't DO that to us! You scared me half to death. "

"Sorry!" I couldn't help laughing. "Next time I'll remember to put my bells on first." 

Laura rolled her eyes. 

"Right, that would be attractive," she paused a moment and darted a look at Tammy, then turned back to me. "So, what's up?" 

I stared at her. What's up? Laura just about *never* asks that. Don't get me wrong- she's a caring friend, but usually only cares about hearing our news once she's shared her's. I began to get a sneaky suspicion that something was going on I didn't know about. It crossed my mind again that they were upset with me, but it really didn't *seem* like they were. I've had Laura and Tammy furious at me before and this was definitely not their 'we're mad at you and snubbing you' attitudes. 

"Um, not much really. I just came over to say 'hi' since I didn't see you guys at all this weekend," I replied slowly. 

"Oh, yeah," Tammy said. "The weekend went by really fast, huh?" 

"Yeah," I repeated. "So, did you guys do anything special?" 

"Not really," Laura said casually, adjusting her backpack straps. 

"We didn't see much of each other either," Tammy added. "Just for a little while Saturday night when we met at my house and-" 

"Oh, look!" Laura interjected loudly. "There's Melissa!" She started grinning broadly and waving enthusiastically to Melissa who was walking towards us. 

Oookkkaayyy. Now I was sure something was going on, or else Laura and Tammy had had way too much sugar for breakfast. Sure, Melissa is one of our best friends, but Laura was acting like she hadn't seen her in 10 years. I could tell by the look on Melissa's face that she was a bit confused by Laura's behavior too. 

"Hi, guys," Melissa said, eying Laura a bit suspiciously as she stepped up. "What are we talking about?" 

"How fast the weekend went by," Tammy piped up. "Didn't you think it went by fast?" She asked Melissa. 

"Don't," Melissa replied. "'*Don't* you think it went by fast'." 

Tammy looked lost. "Yeah, that's just what I asked *you*. I already said I think it went by fast." 

Melissa sighed and shook her head. 

I rolled my eyes and absentmindedly gazed across the schoolyard, wondering if the girls would get annoyed with me if I excused myself before the bell rang. Conversation today was pretty pitiful and I kinda wanted to talk to Jana before homeroom, thank her again for setting up the bowling thing. 

Just then I happened to glimpse Jana walking up the front steps of the school with Beth Barry and Christie Winchell. Maybe if I hurried, I could catch up with them. 

"Hey, you guys," I said quickly, turning back to my friends. "I hate to, but I need to pick up a book I left in the yearbook room before the bell rings. I'll see you all later, ok? Save me a place at lunch." 

"Sure," Laura said, and glanced at Tammy who looked a little disappointed. About what, I wasn't sure and I didn't dwell on it long. They were all acting so *weird* today anyway... 

By the time I reached the front doors of the school, Jana and her friends had already disappeared, although I figured they had either gone to their lockers or the girls' room. I decided to check the restroom first and made a left at the first intersection, noticing how quiet the school building was at the moment, before all the students started pouring in after the first bell. 

The restroom was as empty and silent as the rest of the school, making it immediately obvious that Jana and her friends weren't there. I sighed to myself and pulled a brush out of my purse. I knew that the bell would be ringing soon and I really wouldn't have time to look for the girls anymore. I'd just catch up with them at lunch or something. Anyway, might as well fix myself up a bit before homeroom since right after homeroom I had English Lit, where I'd see Mark. We never really talked before class or anything, but maybe today we would... if I could think of something intelligent to say. 

After the homeroom period, I purposely got to English Lit early, so I could watch for Mark to arrive. I nervously arranged my books on my desk, all the while practicing what I'd say. Just casually say 'hi', mention the bowling, bring up some of the evening's hilarious moments... shouldn't be too hard. It's not like we'd have lots of time, though. But that was ok- I didn't want a super long convo. Just enough to remind him of what a fun person I was. 

Kids soon started to filter into the room and I began to watch for Mark. He was never one of the first kids, but he was never the last either. I began to worry that today was going to be different and he wouldn't come in until the last bell... then I probably wouldn't have another chance to talk to him until lunch. But I hated the idea of talking to him in front of the entire 8th grade. Please, Mark, I silently begged. Get here, now! 

And suddenly, there he was. His blonde hair was easy to pick out among the other students, not to mention his bright smile. I sat up straighter and got ready to flash a smile in his direction, just in case he looked my way. I knew it was almost time for the last bell, but if he would just hurry up and take his seat I could pretend to be walking over to the pencil sharpener- which was right near his seat- and then say hi. Hurry *up*, Mark! 

As he walked through the door, though, it was then that I realized the reason he was taking so long- he was talking with someone. Not one of his usual guy friends, either, but with Jessica Lancaster, a pretty blonde who was known for her soccer skills... and I also knew she'd tried out for cheerleading earlier in the year. I'd never seen her around Mark before, but they certainly seemed to be getting along now- not just talking, but really joking around together. I bit my lip as I felt a wave of disappointment. Did Mark like Jessica? The thought that he liked someone else hadn't even crossed my mind. What if he was planning on asking Jessica to the dance, had been for weeks, and was just being polite to me because he was an old friend of Jana's? What if he knew I liked him and was laughing at me because I didn't have a chance? Suddenly I felt very self-concious, and very stupid. I tried not to stare as the last bell rang and Jessica and Mark said 'bye' to each other, still laughing, and headed for their seats. They didn't leave the classroom together when the period ended, but I still thought I saw Mark look her way as he left the room, which convinced me further that I *had* to talk to Jana as soon as possible. Maybe she would know something about this that I didn't. 


End file.
